Does Love Conquer All?
by ahominedaiki
Summary: Leaf has loved him since she laid eyes on him for the first time. So struggling with her last hope, she accept the Professor's quest, to be one of the DexHolders, in hope that he someday will recognize her. In hope that Blue one day, finally, will return her love.


**OBS: This story won't completely follow the story of Red/Blue/Green/FireRed/LeafGreen, so don't get surprised if you see something on the route, or certain pokemon that shouldn't be there - or if scenes doesn't go exact as they do in the games.**

Does Love Conquer All?

Chapter 1

* * *

She remembered the first time she stood in front of the Lab. It was at her 10th birthday, and even through her mom was with her that time, she shook all over her body, too nervous to take a single step inside the huge building. She didn't remember much from that day, because she'd ended up with her face down at the cold stone floor, fainted. but what she remember is, that when she woke up again, later the same day, her mom, Red and even Blue had been sitting next to her bed. She didn't really mind, that they had eaten all the cake, as long as he was in the same room as her.

Now, three years later, or not exact the same day. It wasn't her birthday, but the annual day when the professor sent young trainers out, in hope that they will become pokemon masters. Not everybody live up to his expectations, but this year his very own grandson will be going, so the paparazzis doesn't really notice the other young trainers. she remembered Red's name was in the newspaper, but they spelled his name wrong. His mom was very disappointed, so she wrote a letter to them. She didn't get any response.

The brunette came with a light sigh. She lifted her gaze up to the huge letters at the building. " The Oak Lab for Pokemon Research" she murmured to herself, before taking a few deep breaths. Suddenly the energy streamed through her veins, and she grabbed the doorknob. She was ready.

"Finally!" A voice sneered inpatient.

She knew it was Blue. Even through she could count on one hand how many times she'd heard his voice, and still, she could recognise it out of hundreds and hundreds of other voices. An almost unnoticeable smile played on her lips.

With quick steps, she quickly stood between the two other teenager boys. She sent a warm smile to Red, a trying to Blue(she just to a cold glance in response) before she turned her attention to the professor in front of her. "I'm sorry that I'm late."

The greyhaired man just gave her a little nod. "It's okay.. Was it Green Leaf?"

"Leaf Green," the girl corrected the professor.

He didn't even look sorry over his mistake, but just shrugged his shoulders. She was just a girl out of many in this town. "We're glad you would join us today." He simply said. A small voice came from the young boy to her right, so the old man sent his grandson a stern look. "As you all know, you are here to choose you first pokemon, and begin your journey around Kanto." He repeated from earlier conversation.

They all nodded, eager to get their first pokemon.

"Good, I would recommend we use the polite 'Ladies First' rule, then guests and last but not least, family."

Blue opened his mouth. "But Gramps!" He protested. "You promised me!" he crossed his arms over his chest, looked rather uncomfortable and very, _very_ offended. Even through he looked displeased, Leaf enjoyed looking at his hazelbrown eyes. They were sparkling in the lab's light. And so did his hair. Even through she could see the signature of puberty (dirty skin), she still thought that his face was flawless.

The professor came with a deep sigh. "Be patient, Blue. It'll be your turn later, now let Leaf choose her pokemon." He said, steady. just as the boy was about to open his mouth again, he gave him a stern look, and with his eyes, he said that he would regret to open his mouth again.

A murmur came from the spoiled boy, sounding a lot like a river of profanities, before he shut up. This time it was because Red gave him a elbow in his ribs. A 'shut up' was whispered in the brunette boy's ear.

"Now, go on and choose a pokemon, Leaf. But be careful, because you can't remake you choice."

Leaf just looked from the two boys to the professor. "Oh, I don't mind Blue being first. I mean. It's okay if I'm last." She ensured as she scratched her neck. The last thing she wanted in the world, was to be enemies with Blue.

The professor just looked at her, before he relaxed in his shoulders. He knew very well, that now, his own grandson wouldn't stop, before he got what he wanted. Or at least just a slightly little thing of it. "Very well, Red you can choose first."

"But gramps, she.."

"Blue, be patient. You'll be next." The professor said with a devotedly look in his eyes. No matter how bad the boy always behaved, he felt pity for him. So he always ended up granting him his wishes. But not this time. This time he needed to be stubborn.

The boy just gave the blackhaired teenager a scoffing glance. Before he again crossed his arms and ranked his back. "Unbelievable. Well, at least _I'm_ not that greedy." He murmured, but loud enough so Leaf heard it. She just sent him an apologising smile(of course he ignored), before returning her glance to Red. She felt a little guilty, not to turning her attention to her best friend as the first thing, but couldn't do a thing about it.

"Remember you can't undo your choice." The professor warned, but the boy already chose a pokemon, and released it.

"Chaaar," the orange salamander said. It sounded cute and innocent. But wasn't every starter that?

Just as the charmander was released, Blue snatched another pokeball and released the pokemon inside. In a flash of red light a little, blue turtle appeared in from of their eyes. It looked from Red to Blue. Last but not least. It walked over to the brunette boy.

"Squirtle."

Leaf looked in awe at the two starters. She'd seem them before, but it was in the telly. This was on a whole new level, and she knew very well, that the last one was lying on the table, waiting only for her. It made her shake in anxiety. What if it didn't like her? She'd heard the stories from the disappointing mothers. When their children went home from journeys with wild pokemon they couldn't control.

She looked from pokemon to pokemon, from boy to boy and then last, she gazed at the little red and white ball. She slowly walked towards it, while the two boys had their full attention on their very own kanto-starter. She reached for the ball and her hand closed around the circle. It was like it was special made for her hand, it fitted perfect. And then with one click, a little green pokemon appeared in a red flash.

"Bulba?" A little noise came from the seed pokemon. It looked from side to side, looked at the two other starters and their trainers. Then finally it looked up at Leaf.

The brunette girl kneeled down beside it with a little but genuine smile on her face. The bulbasaur at her fedt wasn't cute like the charmander or the squirtle. It wS beautiful in her eyes. "Hey, my little flower." She calmly said and stretched her hand out to it. With a suspiciously look in its eyes, it backed a few steps from her hand.

"It's okay," she assured and kept her hand out, trying to calm it down with slow movements. In the end it helped, because just as the two boys were about to have a battle _inside the lab_, the bulbasaur slowly walked towards her. She didn't really mind their battle, too concerned about her own starter, until Red came with a painful noise that sounded like someone pierced his heart.

"Hah- yeah, am I great or what?" He smirked and looked down at the squirtle. they were the perfect match, because they had the same look on their face. The face of a bad winner.

The professor looked at the soot stains, scratches and water on the floor. He would've one from the cleaning staff to clean it up, but it still annoyed him to see his perfect lab ruined.. More or less.

"Alright children. I want you to go on a journey with your new pokemon, grow a bond, become strong and- to complete this!" He held a little red device in his hand. Leaf recognised it as the famous pokedex. Not many got the opportunity to get one of those.

Red's eyes had turned unnatural red, looked like he was about to cry, when he receive his. The professor gave him a pitying clap on his shoulder, before handing the device to both Blue and Leaf.

The brunette boy recalled the turtle pokemon. "Okay, so I will travel around, become strong- make my pokemon fight to toughen up! Smell ya later!" Was Blue's last word before leaving the lab with a huge smirk on his face. The cameras that awaited him when he stepped out, didn't make his smile any weaker, it actually did the opposite.

Like someone had pressed a button, both teenagers recalled their starter. No pokemon was sitting, lying or standing inside the lab anymore. Only humans.

Leaf looked at the professor and gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you for this great opportunity, Professor Oak. It means very much to both me _and_ my mom." She looked over at Red, and he repeated her words- just with a little difference.

"I'm just glad to help you two," he told them, before hand-gesturing towards the exit door. "If you wanna get rid off the journalists, then use the exit door." He advised them, and they both gladly took it.

When they both came out in the sunlight, Leaf turned to Red. She had a special look in her eyes. the look who told Red, that she grieved something.

"I'm sorry that you lost your battle, Red." She looked down at his shoes. They were red and simple. Just like his very own name.

The boy shook his head before he began walking. Somehow he knew, that she was happy, that Blue won. he really didn't understand his best friend, how she could like that boy. "So am I." He ended up saying. The confrontation wasn't worth it.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your moms, before heading towards route 1?" A sneering voice asked in the background, as both teenagers was a few metres from the exit of Pallet Town.

They both turned around and faced a young girl. They both recognised her as the girl who'd been at the lab everyday this summer, in hope that she would be chosen as one of the new trainers. What she didn't knew, was that they were already chosen three years ago. Leaf also recognised her as the girl Blue had kissed with at the summer festival in Viridian City.

"Not that it concerns you, but both mine and Leaf's mom are working at the Oak Mansoon at this very moment, and we said goodbye to them this morning. So please, shut your mouth, if you don't have anything wise to say." Leaf sneered back. Red looked surprised at her, and she even surprised herself. She'd sounded so.. Hostile.

with no other word, they both walked by the girl, and entered route 1. Entered their journey.

* * *

**Okay, I know that in the games they're 11 years old when they head off from Pallet Town, but srsly, no mom with any sense would fucking do that. I don't even think my mom would let me go, and I am 16 now. But it sounded stupid to make them 16 years old, so here we have three (beautiful) 13 years old trainers. **

**And both Red's and Leaf's mom are working for professor oak as I don't know what you call it.. A maid? A mermaid without mer. **

**Oh, and if anyone should be confused(arceus forbid it), then Red got charmander, Blue got squirtle and Leaf got bulbasaur. Very bootyful with their names n eveything.**

_**Review for the sake of Leaf, plssss!**_


End file.
